Nowadays, most of the inside wall surfaces of buildings are made of fiber decorative panel, mineral wool clapboard, plasterboard, artificial panel, ceramic tile, marble or granite, in which there are many deficiencies such as heavy weight, breaking easily them to pieces, and wasting time and money in the construction, poor decorative and sound-absorbing effects, moreover it is harmful to the indoor environment and people's health from fiber and micro-dust caused by them.
The decorative panel on the inside wall has currently the single function without temperature-control, so people can only use air-conditioner to control and adjust the indoor air and temperature, which is bad for protecting-environment and saving-energy.